The legend of the Swamp creature
by FireFox Vixen
Summary: Full summery is inside. I'm not great at summery's. I promise you this story is very good. Please enjoy reading this story!


**The legend of the Swamp creature**

**I Don't Own Yugioh!**

**Pairings- a little swamp creature and oc but other then that no pairings**

**Summery-**

**Yugi and his grandpa moved to a town called 'Swamp Creek' and are surrounded by swamp (hence the name). What if the swamp creature kidnaps Yugi? What if grandpa has a heart? Why does the swamp creature want Yugi? Why did the swamp creature kidnapped Yugi? Also Yugi is eighteen in this story! The rest is a surprise! Please enjoy!**

Have you ever heard the legend of the swamp creature? What happens to the people taken by the swamp creature? Well here is a tale that would probably make you shiver or scream in fright or in delight. This is my twist on the legend of the swamp creature.

Yugi and his grandpa moved to a town called swamp creek that was surrounded by swamp. While Yugi's grandpa was excited for the move, Yugi was not so excited for the move because he had to leave his friends behind. Yugi would never know that he too was about to become part of the legend of the swamp creature.

Yugi had to stay inside because it was raining outside. His grandpa came in to his room and asked Yugi to go to the store to get some food. Yugi put his coat on and went to the store. Yugi walked through the fog, when he felt that he was being watched by someone or something from somewhere in the swamp. Yugi started to go deeper in the swamp, never knowing that he would never see his grandpa again. Yugi started to run the other way to get out of the swamp, when he heard footsteps and then the person started to run towards him. Yugi was too slow, he was caught and then his vision went dark.

When Yugi woked up to see that he was naked, his hands and legs were bound together to make sure that he would not escape. Yugi stared to feel fear that was overwhelming him. Yugi was startled when he heard a roar and then he saw the swamp creature coming towards him.

The swamp creature grabbed Yugi's chin staring in to Yugi's amethyst eyes with his crimson eyes. Yugi tried to back away but the swamp creature would not let him. The swamp creature looked Yugi over like he was an exotic pet. The swamp creature started to touch Yugi and Yugi started to whimper, but the swamp creature just kept going.

Yugi was now on his back trying to go to sleep, but his hands and legs were still bound. He wondered about his grandpa and how was he doing.

Grandpa was starting to get worried about Yugi because he's been gone for a long time. He was walking up the stairs when started to get pains in his chest and he knew that he was having a heart attack. The next day grandpa was found and he also had passed away. An announcement went out that his grandson Yugi was missing.

The swamp creature kept touching him and that was when Yugi woked up. When the swamp creature saw Yugi's eyes open, he gave Yugi something for him to eat. The swamp creature had to help Yugi eat because he was still bound.

The swamp creature left Yugi alone, Yugi had fallen back to sleep again. Yugi was woken by footsteps and knew it wasn't the swamp creature, so he yelled for help. He waited for a minute and he saw a hunter walking towards him.

The hunter was surprised to see Yugi naked in the swamp. The hunter gave Yugi his coat so that he could cover himself. The hunter took Yugi back to his campsite to rest for a while. Yugi was given clothes by the hunter and he was told that his grandpa had passed away.

The swamp creature was watching the exchange between Yugi and the hunter. The swamp creature decided to teach Yugi why he was taken deeper in to the swamp. The swamp creature only took those who he thought worthy to live with him and the others that he had chosen to live in this paradise. It saddens the swamp creature now he had to punish Yugi before he could take him to his new home. The swamp creature stepped out of the bush and in to the campsite.

The hunter and Yugi turned around to see the swamp creature walking towards them. Yugi was knocked unconscious by the swamp creature.

Next time Yugi woked up to see that he was naked and bound again. Yugi became scared when he saw the hunter's corpse but what scared him was that the swamp creature was standing over the corpse of the hunter. The swamp creature started to drag the corpse closer to Yugi and did something to the corpse.

The swamp creature started to tear flesh from the corpse and started to force-feed Yugi the flesh of the hunter. Yugi started to choke but the swamp creature just forced the flesh down Yugi's throat. When Yugi was able to get free from the swamp creature's hold, he started to chant that he was sorry. The swamp creature patted him on the head and dragged the corpse away from Yugi's sight.

The swamp creature saw that Yugi was calming down and accepting his touch. The swamp creature decided it was time for Yugi to see his new home. The swamp creature would put something in Yugi's food to make him sleep and then the swamp creature would bring him to his new home.

Yugi ate his food and started to fall a sleep in the swamp creature's arms. The swamp creature picked Yugi up bridal style to take him to his new home.

Next time Yugi woked up he saw that he was in a cave covered by a blanket. Yugi saw the swamp creature and a naked woman walking towards him. Yugi started to whimper, when the woman came over to and explained things to him.

The woman explained to Yugi that the swamp creature would find those who he deemed worthy to live with him. When he does find someone, he then makes sure that they don't run from him. While the woman was explaining, Yugi felt that she was not telling him the whole story.

The swamp creature saw the fear in Yugi's eyes. The truth was he brought Yugi to paradise, so that he could be the Adam of this swampy paradise. All the people he brought in to this paradise were chosen to be his children. To the swamp creature his children were important to him and needed to be protected.

Yugi was walking behind the swamp creature with his head down. Yugi looked up to see a moss covered throne, which the swamp creature made him sit in. All of a sudden Yugi was tied down to the chair. Yugi started to cry and struggle, but the swamp creature just patted him on the head and left.

The swamp creature had just left Yugi in a sacred room. The swamp creature would be the one to care fir Yugi. The last person who was chosen to be the Adam committed suicide. The swamp creature would make sure that Yugi would never harm him or others.

Yugi was only able to sit in the throne in the room that the swamp creature left him sitting in. Yugi had fallen asleep while sitting in the throne. He only awakened when the swamp creature came in to the room to feed him.

The people in Swamp Creek were in an up roar when the police had found the remains of the hunter and there was no Yugi. The mayor of the little town was worried because Yugi is one of many people who had disappeared in to the swamp never to be seen again.

After Yugi was done eating the swamp creature covered him with a moss like blanket. The swamp creature laid his head on Yugi's covered lap and closed his eyes. Yugi feeling sleepy closed his eyes and had fallen to sleep again.

The naked woman (the one who had talked to Yugi) looked at a marked grave and sighed. She knew that the swamp creature was heartbroken when the last Adam had taken his own life and the swamp creature would be very protective of the new Adam. She remembered that her name was Annabelle and that she had a family before the swamp creature took her to be one of his daughters (he also has sons as well but only one mention) in this swampy paradise. She wasn't even angry at the swamp creature because she was happy to be here in this swampy paradise. She knew that someday Yugi would be happy to be here as well.

Yugi had awakened to see the swamp creature's head was on his lap and he smiled. He knew that the swamp creature was trying to take care of him. He couldn't blame the swamp creature for his actions.

The swamp creature had woken up to see Yugi looking down and smiling at him. That made the swamp creature very happy to see Yugi's smile it reminded him of the last Adam who was named Alex.

After a few months Yugi had come to accept his role as the Adam in this swampy paradise. Yugi was now able to walk freely among the others that live in this swampy paradise. The swamp creature was happy to see that his children were welcoming Yugi with open arms.

Though out the years Yugi had stayed in the swamp as the Adam but he was very happy. The swamp creature was happy that Yugi was now home.

The people of swamp creek never had a person go missing from their town ever again after Yugi went missing. As time went on younger generations thought this was a story to scare children that they would not go out to the swamp after dark. But do you believe the swamp creature is just a legend or does the swamp creature truly exist among us?

**Hey everyone! How did you guys like this story? I tried to catch the legend and mix it with a little bit of yugioh! Hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing this. In this story 'the Adam' is like the high son of the swamp creature's children. Please review!**


End file.
